


EXO'rotic Round One Reveals and Closing Statements

by Exoroticficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO'rotic R1, Other, Reveals, information, kink fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoroticficfest/pseuds/Exoroticficfest





	EXO'rotic Round One Reveals and Closing Statements

 

 

 

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

**Mod Leather** \- Wow! I can’t believe we’re at the end of the fest. It’s been such a great journey. We had ups and downs; we had some bumps, but we bounced back. Thank you so much to the prompters, to the writers, and to the readers. Thanks goes to the other mods in the community that helped us throughout the fest. We love all of you dearly!

 

It is with a heavy heart that I announce I am stepping down as a mod for the next round. Don’t fret! I know that the fest will be in great hands. It is possible I may come back for future rounds, but for now, I take my leave. Thank you to everyone and hope to see you again soon.

 

**Mod Lace** \- Oh wow, we did it! I am sad to see this round end but excited for the future! It's been a hell of a ride and I am forever grateful for everyone who wrote, sent in prompts, adopted, read, and commented! You all are such lovely and wonderful people and I am so happy to have been a part of it with you~ I also send my thanks to the mods that have stepped down and my well wishes to the ones taking over! Please welcome them with warm hugs.

 

I, too, like Mod Leather will be stepping down due to real life taking a much larger precedent (graduating university and ready to be an adult) so I'm again sad to go but I trust that the new mods will handle everything with finesse and ease! Thank you to everyone who took part in this fest! I love you all and bid you farewell!

 

* * *

 

We’d like to now reveal all the writers for our fest! We enjoyed all the fics we received. They were all great works! We hope that you all enjoyed them as much as we did. Huge thanks goes to these writers for sticking with us until the end.

 

(We’d also like to thank Mod Rose who helped us read fics before our postings.)

 

**ALWrites**

Love Me to Tears

**otter_pop**

Baby, stand and deliver || Purple Haze

**BANANNA527**

Kyungsoo's Southern Cookin'

**yeolakkuma**

(don't) call me baby || Power Exchange

**Setty94**

Cumplay With Me

**The writer who wrote** The Flower's Truth **has decided to stay Anon. Please still give them lots of love!**

 

 

* * *

 

Since both of us Mods are stepping down we’d like to announce the new Mod team:

 

Mod Rose, Mod Kitten, Mod Satin, and the Soft Mod™

 

These four will be taking over Round Two. We don’t expect a lot to change, but remember; with new Mods, comes new things. We are so excited for them to take over for Round Two. We have all worked together (for part of Round One and on Round Two ideas) and are excited to see what the future brings. Please welcome them with open arms! Hwaiting!

 

With that, we wish to welcome you to come back sometime this summer for an official announcement for Round Two. :)

 

Until then kinksters, until then...


End file.
